Kung Fu Panda: The Lost Warriors
by Tigerius-TiPo-Fan
Summary: this storyis about how the furious five vanished and the valley of peace got destroyed, but they returned once more and stoped the rain of the villain. i did my best on this story and thanks to adadh Allaidh Joe for editing this and my other two stories. she did an amasing job tough i too found some messups she had missed. anyway enjoy the story!


Author's Note:

I know that my English skills aren't the best, but I have written this story to the best of my ability. I've also had my fellow author Madadh Allaidh Joe edit this document before it's official release. So, without further chit-chat… Let the story begin!

Ten years had passed since the Valley of Peace was befallen by a great evil force that had left death and destruction in it's wake. The Valley had been destroyed, and all that remained were the shattered ruins of buildings.

One day a young wolf wondered into the village. He was thirsty, hungry, and tired from the great distance he'd traveled. His paws ached with soreness from the long hike through the mountains to reach the Valley.

The wolf crawled into a hole in the wall of a building. The roof was caving in and paint was peeling off the walls, but otherwise the structure was in relatively good condition.

The wolf didn't get much time to observe these things about his surroundings, however, as upon clawing his way through the gap in the wall he stumbled and fell onto the floor.

"Ouch! My nose!" The wolf pup rubbed his sore snout as he stood from the ground.

As he stood, the young wolf noticed a bowl of dumplings and a scroll sitting on a worn table within the room. He didn't waste any time in hurrying to the table, excited at the prospect of food after his long journey.

As he reached for the dumplings to see if they were still edible his paw brushed against the parchment of the scroll, causing it to unravel.

Upon the old parchment there was a painted scene of the Valley of Peace. A large army was approaching the Valley and six warriors stood between the dark forces and the village. The wolf smiled as he recognized the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.

The wolf unrolled more of the scroll and examined the battle that was recorded within.

The battle was violent, and at the very end of the records it showed the six great warriors disappearing. The wolf felt a jolt of shock at what he was seeing.

"W…what? No… That's not possible! They can't be gone! They'll return, I know it!"

The young wolf gathered what food and drink he could salvage from within the building before stuffing them in his worn black travel pack. He fastened the large buckles on the side of the bag to secure the contents. There were a few small holes in the bag due to it's age, but the material was still sturdy and would hold his supplies for now.

Once he was sure his gear was all secure he slid that pack over his shoulder and took out to the street again. He hadn't walked far before he heard voices not far from his location, they sounded like they were growing closer.

Startled the young wolf ran down the end of the path, he was dismayed to find a ridiculously long stair case at the end of the road. Quickly, the young wolf began running up the stairs two at a time before gasping from exhaustion as he reached the very top.

"These guys are trouble, I need to hide…"

The wolf quickly hurried into the Jade Palace. The building was half destroyed but there were a few areas of the palace that were still intact.

The wolf hurried around the rooms before finding an empty closet to hide in. He knew a bit of Kung Fu, but he hadn't ever really used what he knew in actual combat. He wasn't ready to face an actual enemy yet.

Knowing that hiding was the safer option, the wolf hunkered down inside the dark closet. The only source of light was a small key hole in one of the doors. He carefully peeked out to see into the larger room. Two large and menacing looking bulls burst into the room not long after…

The young wolf gulped in fear at the sight of them.

"Bulls? Alright, I'm officially dead if I don't find a way to escape from here…" He whispered to himself. He had begun to shake in fear at the prospect of being found.

The bulls began speaking as they blundered about the room.

"What are we even looking for?! The boss didn't even tell us what we're supposed to find here." One of them grumped angrily as he skimmed through an armful of scrolls before throwing them away again. The other facepalmed at his companion's words.

"We're here to find a prophecy about six warriors stopping the boss from taking over China, you dope!" He replied searching through his own armful of scrolls.

"We'll never find it in here, there are too many scrolls to go through! Let's just head back and tell the boss we couldn't find it, or that it wasn't here." He said throwing the rest of the scrolls he was holding somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, this'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Let's go, the boss will never know the difference…" The two bulls left the scroll room quickly to go back to wherever it was they came from.

Meanwhile, the young wolf was still sitting in the closet thinking about what he'd heard.

"A Prophecy… I knew it, they are still out there somewhere! I need to find this scroll and make sure the bulls don't get it!"

The wolf climbed out of the closet and began searching through the scrolls… Eventually he grew to exhaust to see the words on the parchment and fell asleep.

The next morning, the young wolf woke and started his search for the scroll once more. But the longer he searched the more discouraged he grew until he eventually gave up.

"I'll never find it in here, there are way too many scrolls to go through!"

He let out a sigh of aggravation as he leaned against a statue. He looked up in surprise as the statue moved and a hatch appeared on the ground in front of him. The hatch opened, and a column raised from the floor with a scroll sitting upon the top. The column stopped once it had reached to be about eye level to the wolf.

"Huh? Did I just do that? Man, I should have tried giving up hours ago!" The wolf stood straight, reaching for the scroll he carefully lifted it from its column, wagging his tail in excitement. This just had to be the prophecy he'd been searching for!

He took the scroll to a nearby table and unrolled it. Inside it held a story of a Bull named Ragnos…

'Once there was a Kung Fu Master named Ragnos, he was a Bull warrior fighting alongside Master Shifu and Master Oogway. Together the three of them stopped the mighty Tai Lung. Once Tai Lung was safely imprisoned, the three warriors returned to the Jade Palace to celebrate their victory. But while staying in the Palace with the two masters, Ragnos heard them speaking of a prophecy about a warrior of black and white. Certain that the prophecy was about him, he confronted the master about it the next morning. The masters disagreed, saying that the prophecy wasn't about him at all. Enraged, Ragnos swore to destroy the Valley of Peace, and take control of all China. However, before he could escape the palace to begin his plans, he was stopped by the masters. It is foretold that he will one day return, only to be stopped once more by six warriors of Kung Fu.'

"I found it, this must be it! That must've been what happened here! I need to get this scroll to the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five before he destroys it along with the rest of the Valley. They're the only ones who can put a stop to this, for good!"

The young wolf was flled with determination at his new task. He was certain that if nothing else this gave him a purpose.

The wolf's name was Toru Fong, and he'd been orphaned and alone from a young age. He had no home or family to return to, and he was determined to find his place in this world.

Filled with a new sense of ambition, he took the empty casing the scroll had been placed in and set it on the column, before moving the statue back into place and hiding the column once more.

Hearing voices nearing the Palace one more, Toru hurried to gather his things and leave before he was caught.

His journey was long and tiring, but after months of searching he'd finally found all the masters of the Jade Palace. They were all hiding in Gongmen City trying to recover from a battle they'd nearly died in.

Toru was trained by Master Shifu, and quickly grew into the aspiring young man he'd been destined to become.

He told Shifu of what had transpired during their ten years of absence and they quickly began the journey back to the Valley of Peace the same day.

Along the journey, the group of warriors spoke about the battle that lay ahead.

"We must stop him for good this time. I almost lost my leg to Ragnos last time." Tigress sighed heavily at the memory.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll stop him this time, I know we will!" Po replied comfortingly placing his paw on Tigress's shoulder and smiling.

"Remember we all have each other's backs, and you still have me." Po placed a gentle kiss on Tigress's cheek. The two of them had grown to love each other and had been in an official relationship for the past two years.

Tigress smiled, blushing as she spoke. "Yeah, you're right, my Fuzzy Baby. We still have each other, and them, of course…"

"Um, guys… I hate to interrupt, but we have company." Crane alerted everyone nervously. Everyone looked ahead to see Ragnos's men approaching from a distance. Everyone looked to Po.

"Alright, what's the plan?!" Tigress asked. Po thought for a moment before speaking.

"Alright, our best bet is to use the element of surprise. We'll hide in the bushes here and take them out before they even know we're here!" Po explained, they quickly hid in the bushes to await the upcoming battle.

About ten minutes later five Bulls walked carelessly along the path into their ambush site.

The warriors all jumped out at the same time and quickly overpowered the bulls. The fight was quick, and they won without gaining a single scratch. They hid their defeated foe's a ways off the path before contemplating their next move.

"That worked really well, Po. We should stay out of sight for a while to avoid attracting the attention of anymore of Ragnos's men." Tigress said once everything calmed down.

They continued on to the Valley of Peace, but were shocked to see the state the Valley was now in. The entire village was destroyed and ruled by wolves. The only way to succeed, was to get backup.

The warriors quickly enlisted the help of all the remaining Kung Fu masters that still lived as well as all the Pandas trained in the Chi technique from Po's village.

The next day, the assembled team made an open assault on Ragnos's forces. They broke through his army, and even Toru proved to be a valiant warrior as naturally skilled in Kung Fu as Tai Lung himself!

They soon reached the Jade Palace, where Ragnos awaited them. He was far bigger than the other bulls, with fiery red eyes. He had near supernatural strength and Kung Fu skills.

"I see a way in, through that window there!" Tigress called to the rest of the group. She and Po quickly found a way to the window and helped Toru, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis into the building Crane simply flying in behind them.

The others stayed behind fighting more of Ragnos's Bulls outside and making sure no new enemies entered the building behind them. Li Shan encouraged the group, leading them into battle.

"Come on, everyone! Let's show these bone heads what happens when you mess with the wrong town! Charge!" Li Shan hollered as loud as he could, and the rest of the group felt inspired by his words. With a new hope raising in their hearts, their strength renewed in full. The pushed against the attacking bulls, knocking them back like dominoes.

Meanwhile, inside the castle. Po, Toru, and the Furious Five searched through the side rooms of the Palace to find a clear path into the Main Hall.

They walked quietly along the corridors and hallways until eventually reaching a cleared door into the Main Hall. Ragnos didn't notice their entry, to busy finding delight in torching innocent villagers alive.

The group quickly ran into action in order to save the villagers. Toru and Monkey silently took out the guards while Tigress and Po attacked Ragnos. They performed a spin kick knocking him across the room and into a wall. He quickly got up to attack, and Tigress and Po kept him busy as Crane flew the injured villagers to safety. Toru, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper joined in on the fight. Helping Po and Tigress drive Ragnos back.

"You will not stop me! You're weak and pathetic, just like before!" Ragnos shouted in rage.

"Oh yeah? How's this for weak and pathetic?" Po punched Ragnos with enough force to send him flying through several walls until he crashed into the ground outside the palace.

The team of warriors quickly surrounded him, Ragnos fueled by his anger stood and slammed his fists into the ground hard. Sending a shockwave through the ground and knocking down all the warriors around him except one.

Po ran towards him, kicking him hard and knocking him into the ground before twisting and landing behind him. Following up on Po's attack, Tigress charged and kicked him hard in the gut sending him flying all the way down into the Valley below.

The group quickly followed to where he'd crashed in the village. He was buried under rubble from the crumbling buildings around him. He groaned as he stood from the debris, beginning to rant madly as he took in the group of warriors before him.

"No, this can't be happening! No!" He charged at Po in a blind rage, arm drawn back to punch him with enough force to kill a man. But Po quickly caught his fist and threw him into the air, jumping up he kicked his enraged foe into the ground. Ragnos stood from the ground and tried once again to punch Po, but Po quickly grabbed his finger in the Wushi Finger Hold. There were multiple gasps of surprise as Po grinned and said, "Skadoosh!"

Po lowered his pinky finger as Ragnos screamed in rage at his defeat. The Valley was covered in a shockwave of golden light, and Ragnos was banished to the Spirit Realm.

Within a few months the Valley of Peace was rebuilt, and all the surviving villagers had returned. And the warriors returned to living in the Jade Palace.

Po and Tigress were sitting inside the main hall, enjoying some quality time together.

"I'm glad we're back, I was afraid we'd never see this place again." Po said pulling Tigress closer to him with a smile. The two of them gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, it's good to be back. I was worried we wouldn't see this place again either for a while there." Tigress replied as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Po." She continued, nuzzling her head into his chin.

"I love you to, Honey." He replied, kissing her deeply.

"Po, you sure don't waste any time, do you?" Tigress flirted as a bright blush formed on her cheeks.

"Why waste time when you can get straight to the point?" Po cupped her butt and pulled her towards him for another kiss.

Po and Tigress were soon married, with the entire Valley celebrating in their union. As for Toru, he stayed as the Jade Palace training to become a master of Kung Fu. He'd finally found the family he'd never had. And in the end, they all lived happily ever after..


End file.
